One Piece Z: The Next Generation
by YukinaBlackLegs
Summary: I have been thinking to myself for the past few months, what would the Straw Hat Team's Children be like. And not only did I come up with characters, but I also thought up of a lot of worlds to put them in. Watch the Straw Hat Children in action in the Modern World, Pirate World, Fantasy Land World, Sci Fi World, and in different OVA's and Specials. There is no particular order :D
1. Meet the Characters!

One Piece Z: Next Generation

These are different Universes I have already planned on putting the Straw Hat Children

Modern World (1)

Modern World (2)

Pirate World (1)

Pirate World (2)

OVA World

Fantasy Land World (1)

Fantasy Land World (2)

SciFi World (1)

SciFi World (2)

SciFi World (3)

The reason the choices have a 1st and second version is because I will either change the gender of the children or there is something in one version that I plan to change in the other version. All in all, it is meant to be interesting and see the Straw Hat Children in action. There will be some fluff romance but mostly Nakama and Brotherly love. I may add other worlds as I go on. But I would give a description of each world I make so it won't be so confusing.

**Luffy and Nami's Kids:**

**Monkey D. Ace**

Bio: Ace is Luffy's and Nami's first born son. Like Luffy, Ace never says no when facing an opponent and sometimes acts like a fool. (In the Pirate World, Ace has Fire Powers, like his uncle) However, Ace is much more serious in comparison to his father. Like his uncle, Ace has a sleeping problem when he's eating, which of course, is quite funny to see. He is pretty much the leader of the group and seems to show quite a lot of trust in his team members.

Appearance:

Hair: Short Orange Hair

Eye Color: Brown

Skin tone: Tan

(Won't ever change his gender in any of the stories)

**Mikan Bella**

Bio: Bella is just like her mother. She is obsessed with gold and treasure and will KILL anyone who gets in her way. She gets irritated real easily if her brother or friends are goofing around. The only people she tends to argue with the most are Ace and Masako, since they tend to goof off the most. She can be very caring and that nature is shown when she takes care of Gohan . Also like Nami, Bella may look sweet and cute, but she can beat the sense out of people!

Appearance:

She basically looks like something between Nami and Boa Hancock

Hair: Long, Black Hair

Eye Color: Black

Skin Tone: Kind of White but not like paper

(Won't change her gender eva :P)

**Robin and Franky's Kid:**

**Nico Kasumi**

Bio: Kasumi is an intelligent being, like his mother. He is also part cyborg. However, his power isn't from cola like Franky. Kasumi develops his power source from plants that he works with. (In the Pirate World, his powers are plant-related). He is usually calm and suave, like Robin. However, if he is annoyed, everyone (even my monster trio) is scared to death of him. He has the knowledge and strength to be a leader, though he chooses not to. Kasumi is very good friends with Brook's son, Kid since they are childhood friends. However, he kind of treats the others like test experiments (you know, how Robin viewed the straw hats at first), but he tends to grow more affectionate towards them and would do anything to protect them.

Appearance:

Hair: For some odd reason, Red

Eye Color: Green

Skin Tone: White at first but gets tan after a while

(Will change his gender at some point and the name will be changed to Kasumii)

**Zoro's Kid** (I'll reveal the mom later on…)**:**

**Roronoa Luka**

Bio: Luka is a very quiet guy and keeps to himself at the beginning. He is quite short, so he gets teased by the others a lot for it. Takumi enjoys insulting him for his shortness the most and tends to call him a cat or kitty, which makes him really mad. Despite his shortness, he is a tough and ruthless fighter. (He uses the two sword style in some of the worlds but I mostly have him fight without weapons. I tend to use a lot of spirit/ki energy in the different worlds, but usually Luka has his swords more when he is a female.) Luka doesn't know what happened to his mother in either of the worlds but he never dares to ask his father. Just like Zoro, Luka wants to be the strongest so naturally he has a rival, which is Mihawk's son (yes, he has a son too) Dracule Atem (gender change?). He also has another rival which is Tashigi's son, Fugioka Suzaku (will make him a girl in some of the fics). However, Suzaku is nowhere near his level, so Luka doesn't count him as a rival (or a threat). Though he argues a lot with Takumi, they tend to understand each other a lot more than anyone else. Both of them grew up without knowing their mom's. They are quite closer than any of the other characters and are even seen as brothers. Luka thinks that Ace is an idiot, but he shows a lot of respect for him and will not approve anyone who disrespects him (like Zoro does with Luffy).

You don't even have to guess to know that Luka is one of my favorite characters

Appearance:

Hair: It's black hair but I tend to change the hair style a lot in the fics. Some have him with long black hair, some with shoulder-length black hair, and others with spiked up black hair. (same when I make him a girl)

Eye Color: Black (like Zoro's)

Skin Tone: Tan

**Sanji's Kids** (again, revealing the mom later)**:**

Love these guys too! :3

**Blackleg **

Bio: Takumi is the second oldest in the group (the first are Kasumi and Kid). He is an amazing cook like his father and tends to flirt with some girls but he doesn't nose bleed when he sees a girl. He is actually much more gentleman-like to them. Even more than Sanji. Takumi's strange maturity has to do a lot with that fact that his mother pretty much abandoned him and his twin brother, Jori, when they were younger. There are times when he gets moody and keeps to himself but usually he tries to shake it off so the others won't worry. He enjoys teasing Luka, but at the end of the day, Luka is one the few people Takumi shows a lot of trust and respect to. He cares a lot for his younger twin brother, Jori. Takumi knows both the blackleg and redboot fighting style. When he is mad though, his feet tend to be submerged in fire, like Sanji's does in the New World. Neither Takumi nor Jori have Sanji's weird eyebrows. Jori usually jokes around about this by saying that he and his brother were "kissed by lady luck" when they were babies because they didn't end up with Sanji's crazy eyebrows, which Sanji gets mad at whenever his younger son says this joke.

(Takumi's gender won't change. Ever)

Appearace:

Hair: Blonde, same length as Sanji's but he rarely has it covering his eye

Eye Color: blue

Skin Tone: White, sort of tan

**Blackleg Jori**

Bio: Jori is pretty much the "life of the party". You never see him upset. He is always in a good mood. He is a good chef like Sanji and Takumi, but he enjoys "playing" a lot . He doesn't show any interest in the girls. He occasionally flirts but mostly he likes pranking them. He loves hanging out with Ace, Kasumi, Takumi and Luka. In comparison to his twin, Jori is more of a kid and sometimes seems younger than Takumi, though he is only 5 hours younger than him (bad labor for their mom). However, Jori is quite smart. He has his own version of the blackleg/ redboot style in that he incorporates dance in his moves. (Jori tends to dabble a lot in magic in most of my fics too. In some of them, he is a female). Jori also enjoys cosplaying and changing his hair style. A lot. Sometimes he would dye his hair as well. He always talks about how "lady luck" favors him because nothing bad ever really happens to him. Though it seems like his ego is talking, Jori is the luckiest character of all in that he rarely has a "bad day". But just like the others, he respects Ace and would defend his nakama no matter what.

Appearance:

Hair: Originally blonde, but since Jori likes changing his hairstyle, it could be anything

Eye Color: Always blue, he doesn't change his eye color

Skin Tone: tan (cause he tends to go outside more than Takumi)

**Usopp and Kaya's Kid:**

**Sogeking Masako**

Bio: Masako is pretty much like Usopp. He tends to goof around and whenever he is needed to fight, he will run away. But, he does know how to fight. He tends to use weapons he made when fighting. Masako has a little brother named Gochi, who he loves and protects a lot.

Appearance:

Hair: short-length, black hair

Eye Color: black

Skin Tone: tan

**Sogeking Gochi**

Bio: Gochi is Masako's cute and smart younger brother. He is very intelligent and makes lots of the technology that the Straw Hat Children use. He usually doesn't fight but when someone he cares about gets hurt, watch out! Besides Gohan, Gochi is usually seen as the "baby" of the group.

Appearance:

Hair: Bleach Blond

Eye Color: dark brown

Skin Tone: white like his mom

**Chopper's Calf/ Baby Reindeer:**

**Tony Tony Gohan**

Bio: Gohan is the smallest of the group, even more so than Gochi (and Luka :D). He is quite smart for his age though and just like his father, he is in charge of healing the Straw Hat Children. Gohan may look cute but he can sure bite! Don't mess with him or his family, cause you just may regret it!

Appearance:

Reindeer like his father but his fur is more light blond, which is why he is sometimes nicknamed Vanilla. He has a brown nose as a boy but as a girl it is rosy pink. He wears a hat similar to his father's only it is blue and has a white cloud on it.

Those are the Straw Hat Children. But I will be referring to them as the Fire Ace Crew as I dulge more in the stories. Just cause the name sounds cool.

**Brooks and Evangeline's Kid:**

**Kid:**

Bio: Kid is a music prodigy, like his father. He prefers playing his violin the most. Kid has an obsession with making sure that things are neat and organized. He also has an obsession with making sure everything he does or plays is 'perfect'. He doesn't flirt with girls or ask them for their underwear, like his father. However, much like Brook, kid uses his instruments as weapons (this will be shown more in the Pirate World).

Appearance:

For one thing, he is actually human. Has to do with his mom.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gold

Skin tone: White, not like paper though

All right then, with that, click on the next chapter so you can see the kids in action.


	2. Modern World V 1 Ch 1

Modern World Version 1

1: School

"Now Ace, I would like you to behave and watch over your sister" Nami instructed her son as they got out of the car. Today would be Ace's and Bella's first day of school at the Sunny Preschool and Nami was hoping that unlike her idiotic husband, that Ace wouldn't make a fool out of himself and get him or his sister kicked out of school.

"Sure Oka-san! You can count on me!" replied the orange-haired boy as he saluted at his mother.

"All right then, have a good time you two" Nami answered as she kissed her two children off to school.

"Bye Mommy!" answered Bella as she waved goodbye to her mother before entering the class room.

"Now that that's done, it's time that I do some shopping!" Nami said to herself as she walked back to the car. Though Nami was excited to finally being able to go to the mall all by herself without Ace running off and breaking things, she couldn't help but feel sad. Bellamere had told her that once she was a mother, her children would become her life. Nami didn't really believe in that theory, until she married Luffy and had kids of her own. And though they could get on her last nerves and taking care of them felt like a never ending chore, Nami would be lying if she said that her children weren't worth it.

"It's just for a few hours" Nami told herself "They'll be out and driving me crazy in no time…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Good Morning class!" said Mrs. Takiyoko

"Good Morning, Mrs. Takiyoko!" replied the children

"I would like to introduce to you all some new class mates, Ace and Bella!" said the teacher as she brought out the two children.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"Okay" answered Ace before turning to the class room.

"Hello everybody, my name's Ace. I like playing in the mud, wrestling, and playing 'Pirates'!"

"That's very interesting" replied Mrs. Takiyoko "Bella, dear, why don't you say something?"

"Alright" said Bella "My name is Bella. I like drawing, hop-scotch, playing with my dolls, jewels, gold, sapphires—"

"Sapphires?" asked the teacher nervously

"Yeah! They're jewelery too! They have about 423 carrots and are worth over 10 million beli!" said the girl, her eyes turning into beli signs.

"Al-righty then!" said the teacher, trying her best to change the subject soon. "How's about we all go out for recess, hmm?"

And with that, all the children ran out to play. They even included Ace and Bella in their games so that the two didn't feel lonely. The first game they played was Dodge ball.

"All right! Dodge Ball!" yelled Ace happily

"Um..Ace, you don't know how to play Dodge Ball!" Bella said to her hyperactive older brother.

"So? I can still have fun though" answered Ace back

"How's about I give you guys some pointers?" said a boy with short black hair.

"Yeah, that'll be cool!" Ace replied

"By the way, my name is Masako, or as many know me here as the _Great Masako_!" said the young boy "I live in a house five stories tall! And my room is gi-normous!"

"Cool!" said Ace, though Bella failed to believe the boy

"Oh really?" asked Bella

"Of course, not only that, but my family's car is actually a rocket ship!"

"Awesome!" replied Ace

"Oh please" Bella muttered to herself as the boy continued to say the "amazing" things he and his family had, which Ace would find seemed to believe. Masako even mentioned about a bleach-blonde reindeer that played with his little brother, Goichi. However, Bella didn't find that believable either. Howe could there be reindeer in Sunny Town? The weather alone wasn't suited for them! In the end though, the boy did teach them the game. Ace even took down about 30 of the preschoolers. They all had fun and by the time that class ended, the three children got along quite fine.

"So why don't we get our mom's to get in touch so we can hang out during the weekend?" Masako asked the two siblings

"Sure, mommy should be here any minute" answered Bella. Not a minute later, Nami drove up the pickup line and walked up to her two children, who were already waiting for her.

"Hi Mommy!" said the two siblings

"Hey you guys" Nami said as she hugged her two children. "How was school today?"

"It was great! We got to play, go to recess, take a nap—Oh, Oh! And we made a friend today!" answered the excited orange-haired boy

"Really, now?" Nami asked her son

"Yeah, this is Masoko. He's really cool! He has a huge house and a rocket car!"

At the word 'rocket car', Nami stared weirdly at Bella, who just whispered to her mom "it's a long story". Instantly, looking at Masako, Nami felt a sudden dejavu.

"Say Masako, what's your last name?" asked Nami

"It's Sogeking. Masako Sogeking" answered the boy

"Now I know where I've seen you" said Nami

"Really mom, you know him?" asked Ace

"Well, not him, but I do know his father" answered Nami before turning back to the boy "Your dad's name is Usopp, correct?"

"Yeah, how did you know my dad's name?" asked the young boy

"Well, your daddy is friends with me and my husband" Nami told the boy.

"Oh wow, that's so cool Masako!" said Ace to the other boy

"I know, right! Now we can hang out together!" Masako said with just as much delight.

"How's about we wait for Masako's father until he comes?" Nami asked the three children.

"Yeah!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Stupid, irresponsible Marimo!" Sanji muttered to himself as he walked up angrily to Zoro's apartment. Both him and Sanji were police men in Baker Street (the characters live in different parts of Japan, btw). However, Sanji had to end up doing part time since he finally got the money to start his own restaurant and had to dedicate more time to it. Still, Zoro didn't allow anyone but Sanji to be his partner. Though the blonde could get on his last nerves…

"Daddy, daddy" asked a little blonde boy "Can we stop for ice cream when we get back?"

"Jori, I told you that you can't have ice cream every day" argued his father

"Please, daddy!" begged Jori "I promise I'll do extra extra hard work when we get home!"

Sanji tried his best not to giggle at his son's antics. The kid was such a sugar craver, but he did do hard work to get whatever he wanted. Jori was definitely his son, in that when he set his mind on something, he was determined at it.

"Extra, _extra_, hard work?" Sanji asked the ten year old

"Extra, extra, _extra _hard work!" replied Jori, as he continued to beg his father for the sweet treats.

"Alright, alright. We'll get ice cream after" answered Sanji, getting a loud cheer from his son.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zoro had a long day at the office. First it was two idiots driving 50 miles over the speed limit. Then a robbery at the Baker Street National Bank. And now he had to file a bunch of paper work that he had put off the whole week until now. Zoro decided that since he didn't have anything else to do today, that he'd take the paper work home and file it there.

However, he was having a bit of difficulty getting any work done. Though Zoro never tried showing it, he was defiantly very tired and stressed out. Being a full time police officer and single parent wasn't really easy. But Zoro never complained. People would pity him and his neighbors had given him lots of generous gifts so that Zoro practically didn't need to buy anything when his son was a baby.

He had found it annoying at first but gradually he saw it as a kind gesture and thanked everyone who did what they could to help. Now his son was almost 5 years old. Zoro was thinking of putting him in preschool next year, but who would be able to take care of the boy when he wasn't around? He couldn't ask Mihawk to take care of the boy; he had his own life and problems to deal with.

Zoro already started teaching Luka how to read and spell (whenever he got the chance off work). But the police station had been demanding much of his attention these days that he even had to ask Smoker if he could start bringing his kid to work. Smoker complied, since he understood Zoro's situation. But whenever Zoro had to go out on patrol or do a job outside the office, Tashigi was willing to take care of him.

She had her own kid who she usually brought to the office too. Zoro and Tashigi became good friends because they could relate to one another so each of them did what they could to help. Plus, it wasn't much of a bother to her since Luka was very quiet. He rarely played. He would just ask Tashigi for a book and he would be content reading all day long. However, her son, who loved exploring and adventure, would usually argue with his mom that Luka was "boring". Zoro and Tashigi couldn't help laughing when Suzaku futilely tried getting the stubborn boy to put down his book to play with him.

Turning his attention from the paper work, Zoro could see that his son was currently reading a book right now. Looking at the cover, Zoro saw that the title of the book was "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes". Suzaku never had novels like those in his room, so Zoro guessed that Tashigi had lended him one of her books by mistake. If you knew Luka, you could have sworn he was an adult trapped in a kid's body. His onyx eyes focused hard on the letters of the pages as his small hands gripped the covers of the book. He looked like he was trying to decipher a code.

_"Wonder what's got his interest?"_Zoro thought to himself as he observed his son. However, his pondering was soon pulled to a halt when a loud, rumbling sound came out of his stomach.

_"Damn, it… Now I'm hungry"_ Zoro thought as he glared at his stomach for picking the wrong times to complain for food. Well, there was nothing else he could do but get up and go get something to eat, right?

Zoro was about to call his son over so they could go find a place to eat, when all of a sudden, someone was pounding on his door.

"Who the heck is it?"

"Geez, Marimo, is that how you greet all your neighbors?" said the voice behind the apartment door.

_"Oh great, it's the Curly-Brow Cook..."_

"What do you want?" asked Zoro as he went to open the door.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!" yelled the blond impatiently

Opening the door, Zoro found a steamed up Sanji and a happy little blonde boy.

"It seems like the years are getting to you, old man" Zoro said teasingly at Sanji

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Oi, be quiet, you'll disturb the neighbors" Zoro told the annoyed chef "Besides, you wouldn't want Jori here to learn from your potty mouth"

"Just shut up and move!" Sanji said as he passed by the green-haired man and made his way inside

"Is your dad always in a bad mood?" Zoro asked the boy

"Sometimes, but it's really funny when he starts kicking people" Jori said, giggling at the memory of the last customer that got on Sanji's last nerves. To this day, that poor man can't even close his eyes without his eyes stinging. Or remove the footprint that was burned to his skull!

"I guess so" Zoro said, somewhat agreeing with the boy. As they walked in, they saw Sanji already preparing stuff in the kitchen. That wasn't so much of a surprise to Zoro because ever since the incident, Sanji would constantly come over to make his and Luca's meals. He even taught Zoro how to make the baby's bottle and change his diaper. With twins as sons, it's impossible not to learn how to take care of boys. What caught Zoro off guard was that Sanji was **talking** to Luka. Not that Sanji hated his son. No, it wasn't that. It's just that Sanji always favored woman, and as a result, he hated men. He didn't enjoy their company, heck, that was one of the main reasons he and Zoro fought alot! So to see Sanji talking to Luka as though the kid were his nephew or something, it was really impossible for Zoro to believe.

_"I guess ever since Angel left him, the cook started to be a bit less aggressive towards other males." _

Which was true because Zoro would always see the cook show such affection and pride to his two sons. He never heard him complain or say "I wish I had twin girls!".

No, Sanji genuinely loved his two boys.

"So Luka, what have you been reading?" Sanji asked the young boy

Holding his book up, Luka showed Sanji what he had been reading.

"Oh wow, Sherlock Holmes. That's an interesting book" Sanji said as he continued putting the last ingredients to the food. "It's quite a confusing book though, what chapter are you on?"

Again, Luka pointed to the exact page he was on.

"Chapter 5? That's amazing. You sure are the book worm" Sanji replied "Unlike your idiot Marimo father, that is"

"I heard that"

"That was the point, plant-head" Sanji said, smirking at the angry parent

"Shut up" was Zoro's only answered as he sat down at the dinner table.

"Your just made cause it's true~" Sanji said in a sing-song voice

"Any who, how's things been going for you, Curly Brow?" Zoro asked, trying to have a descent conversation with the cook

"Nothing I can complain about, really. I've been having a lot of customers lately. However, I couldn't attend to them all so I had to do some interviews and hire workers that can help me when I can't do something myself" Sanji answered, his eyes never leaving the stove

"What about Takumi? Isn't he helping you?"

"He is. Both him and Jori are. Actually, he's helping the old man right now. Jori wanted to come over and see Luka" Sanji said as he pointed in the direction of the kids. Jori was currently talking to Luka, who would nod every once and a while.

"By 'old man', you mean Zeff, right?" asked Zoro

"Yeah, the old man and him are inseparable"

"Has he been going to school lately?"

"No, not really" Sanji answered, a long sigh escaping his mouth "I try getting him to go, but he always says he doesn't want to. He doesn't think that he will accomplish much in school anyway since he already knows he wants to be a chef. 'Why go to school to learn how to cook when I'm already learning here' he always tells me"

Zoro just nodded his head. He understood the reason why Takumi was like that. Ever since their mother abandoned them, Takumi had to take on a lot of responsibility. Though he wasn't a year older than his brother, Takumi had to act much older than he really was to support his father and take care of his brother whenever his dad was too busy to. Sometimes the kid was nice enough to volunteer on watching over Luka when Zoro had no one else to watch over the boy (Zoro would always pay him, though Takumi didn't want the money). Since the day he joined in helping his father run the restaurant as a kid, he had helped Sanji take off some of the weight and worries off his shoulders. Zoro knew Takumi was afraid that the minute he left the restaurant, that running the business would become harder for Sanji.

"But Jori likes going to school. He says that he has a lot of fun there" Sanji replied "Though, I'm getting tired of the phone calls I get each time he makes the teacher's chair disappear or dyes a student's hair pink"

"How did he make the chair disappear?"

"I DON'T KNOW! There are about 10 chairs that the school hasn't been able to find yet!"

"That's messed up" Zoro answered "You should be careful with him. Who knows what tricks he's capable of once he grows up?"

"Don't remind me. I still have a teacher's conference next week about the teacher's missing desk!" Sanji said, loud enough for his son to hear.

"Desks too? You really need to keep an eye on that kid"

"Hmm...What about Luka?"

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, confused of the cook's sudden question

"I mean about school, have you thought of putting him in school next year?" Sanji asked

"I've been thinking about it, but school just isn't convenient for me right now…"

"Listen Zoro" Sanji said as he served the meals "Luka is a bright kid. If you don't let him go to school, how will he be able to progress his education?

"I know that! But I'm just too busy. I mean, I can drop him off, but what will he do when he's done, wait until I come back?"

"Can't you ask your uncle to babysit him?" Sanji suggested

"Mihawk's got his own family to worry about. I can't keep bugging him"

"I can ask Takumi to take care of him" Sanji replied

Shaking his head, Zoro said no. He didn't want to add more work to the boy than Takumi already gave himself.

"Well, there's only one option left."

"What's that?"

"Hire a Nanny" Sanji replied

"A Nanny? Are you kidding me?" Zoro asked the cook as though that was the most craziest suggestion he'd ever heard

"Think about it, with a Nanny, you don't have to worry about leaving your kid alone. Plus Zoro," Sanji said as he looked the green-haired man dead in the eye "Luka needs a mother"

"He already has one" Zoro said angrily, taking the comment as an insult

"Not a mother replacement, idiot. I meant more of a mother figure." Sanji explained "Listen, I've been thinking of the idea myself. You know Zeff's niece, right?"

"Akira? Yeah"

"Well, she's taken care of her younger siblings since she was 12. And since she is currently looking for a part time job while she's in college, I've told her that she could babysit the boys starting this week"

Zoro couldn't help glaring at the man though. Who was he to try to suggest giving Luka another mom? Even if Kuina wasn't alive, that still didn't mean that she wasn't his mom!

Feeling that Zoro was becoming a bit hostile at the suggestion, Sanji tried using another approach.

"Look, I don't mean it to sound like you should replace Kuina, Zoro" Sanji said "I just think…maybe you should try to consider Luka's point of view"

Zoro didn't answer, but then again, he didn't argue either.

"Jori and Takumi will be 11 next year" Sanji began saying "And not a day goes by that I don't miss Angel. I loved her Zoro, I truly did. But apparently, that wasn't enough for her. Now Takumi and Jori have to grow up, never understanding the presence of a mother. I know that it hurts them whenever they see the other kids playing with their moms when they can't! I know that they want a mom in their lives just as they should have one!"

Zoro didn't argue with that statement. Of course Takumi and Jori wanted a mom, it was only natural. However, he couldn't find himself agreeing with the cook just yet.

"So what are you telling me? That I should go find a mom?"

"Yes and No" Sanji answered "Does Luka ever ask you about his mom?"

The question caught Zoro off guard, so he just shook his head no.

"Do you ever talk to him about her?" Again, another no

"Honestly Zoro, do you think he's never gonna ask you?" Sanji asked Zoro a bit more impatiently "Don't you think that Luka's thinks about it? That he finds it strange that his mother isn't around?"

Zoro tried to tell him off, say anything to make Sanji stop. But he couldn't. He couldn't find the words to. Why? Because the damn cook was right! But he didn't know how to handle it. It wasn't an easy thing for Zoro to express his feelings through words so he didn't know how to handle this situation. Heck, even he wasn't still over to what happened to Kuina!

Seeing that he had gone a bit too far, Sanji decided to drop it. Calling the boys over to the dinner table, they all ate their meals. However, just when Sanji and Jori were about to leave, an idea hit him.

"H-Hey!" Sanji said to Zoro as they were about to walk out "Jori and I were going to get some ice cream, do you guys want to come?"

Zoro could tell this was Sanji's way of trying to make up for what happened before. So for the sake of their messed up friendship, he agreed. Sanji took them to Buggy's Circus Town Ice Cream Parlor. Jori got the Buggy Ball Surprise, which was a sundae with two brownies, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream, nuts and a cherry on top. Luka pointed at the picture that was the Blazing Breath Yogurt Ice Cream (Blazing Breath is the English dub name of the attack Cabaji used against Zoro in the 4kids version). Which was vanilla yogurt ice cream mixed with blue berry yogurt ice cream, all topped with fresh blueberries. Zoro and Sanji, however, got two simple vanilla ice cream cones.

"Thank you, Daddy!" said Jori when he was done

"So am I going to expect you to pay me back?" Sanji asked the boy

"Oh yeah! I'll do lots and lots of work if it means I get more ice cream!" answered the boy happily

"Maybe we should take some ice cream for your brother too…"

"I know which one he likes!" Jori said

"Okay then" Sanji answered before giving some money to his son "Go order it and get it for him, okay?"

"Okay!" answered the boy as he ran back up to the cashier

"Remember to give me the receipt and cash back!" Sanji reminded the boy.

Turning back to his two guests, he saw that Zoro and Luca were nearly done.

"Did you like the ice cream, Luka?" Sanji asked the boy, to which Luka gave him a nod

"What about yours Marimo? I forgot that you didn't like sweet things. Maybe it has to do with your sour attitude" Sanji said in a teasing voice, only to notice that the green-haired man was in pensive state.

"Zoro? You alright?"

"Y-Yeah I am" Zoro answered "Listen, I'm sorry…for earlier…"

"I didn't mean to sound so offensive, it's just…"

"Don't sweat it! I didn't take it too offensively!" Sanji said, trying to reassure the man "But I did mean what I said"

"I know. I'll think about it"

Happy to know to know that Zoro wasn't going to keep being stubborn about the "Nanny" thing, Sanji smiled at him.

"Good"

Just then, Jori came running back with an ice cream in his hands. It was placed in a container so it wouldn't spill if it melted. The ice cream Jori got for his brother was in a waffle cone bowl with three scoops of ice cream. Two were chocolate, one was vanilla. It had white chocolates dressed on it and melted marsh mellows on top.

"Jori, was is that?"

"That's Takumi's favorite ice cream, the Richie Rich Rock and Roll Ice Cream!" Jori told his father

(Richie is the pet lion from Buggy's crew)

"_I guess Jori isn't the only one with a sweet tooth"_ Sanji thought to himself.

"Ok then, how's about we head home now, squirt?" Sanji asked his son, to which he got a happy nod. Leaving the store, they dropped Zoro and Luka off at their apartment and then headed back to the restaurant to pick up Takumi. When Sanji entered, he saw that the only one who was there was Zeff, who was sitting at one of the vacant tables.

"Took you long enough, Eggplant" replied Zeff

"Shut up, old geezer, I was busy" answered back Sanji

"You mean feeding the police officer and his son? I don't see how that could have taken you too long…" Zeff answered "Unless it took them that long to let that junk you call food go well down their stomachs…"

"WHY YOU-!"

"Where's Takumi, Ojisan?" asked Jori, interrupting his father

"He's in the back" answered Zeff, who ignored Sanji's obviously angry face

"Okay" Jori said before running towards the back of the restaurant, ice cream in hand.

"How is Zoro doing any way?" Zeff asked more seriously

"He's okay. He looks terrible though"

"I can understand. Working and taking care of a kid isn't easy…"

"I know" agreed Sanji "But the minute I try to suggest a nanny to him, like you told me, he got so defensive!"

"That's not hard to believe" Zeff said "You were like that before when I gave you the suggestion…"

"Still, he told me he'd think it over. I sure hope he does"

"Don't worry about it, Zoro may be a thick head like you, but he'll come around in no time"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Takumi!"

"In here!"

Hearing his brother's voice, Jori turned and found him. Takumi seemed to have just finished cleaning the kitchen. He looked real tired.

"Daddy and me got you some ice cream!...but it kind of melted on the way over here…" Jori said, his lip quivering as the ice cream continued to melt.

Smiling at his brother's actions, Takumi shook his head and patted his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's the thought that counts right?" Takumi said as Jori gave him the ice cream. Grabbing two spoons, Takumi handed one to his brother.

"How's about we finish it before it melts all the way?"

"But this is your ice cream…" Jori pointed out

"Yeah, it is. And I'm letting have some" Takumi answered, making his brother smile in delight.

"Okay!"

"Let's dig in!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"All right kids, class is over for now" instructed the music teacher as the student placed their instruments away.

"Remember, we have our first concert live at the Baker Street Parade next monday!" answered Mr. Takugi

"Yes, Mr. Takugi" answered the students.

"You sound quite well on the violin, Kid" answered a red-haired boy

"Thanks, I still think that I need more practice though" answered the boy. His father, Brook, was known as the most amazing musician ever. He had over 10,000 people who would recommend him for any special event. He needed to be just as good, if not better!

"Don't be silly, Kid. You play the violin better than anyone else" assured the red-haired boy

"I appreciate the compliments, Kasumi, really I do" Kid said "But 'good' just isn't good enough for me"

"Very well then. Just don't overdo things" Kasumi advised his friend.

"Don't worry, I won't" Kid assured his friend "Hey, is it okay if I come over your house this weekend, so I can see if I need more practice? I want to make sure that when we perform that it sounds perfect"

Nodding his head, Kasumi agreed "Of course, if you want, you can sleep over the weekend too."

"Really?" asked the black-haired boy happily "Thank you, Kasumi!"

"It's not a problem" Kasumi answered. So Kid called his father to ask for permission to sleep over at Kasumi's house, to which Brook agreed. However, when his father asked to get him some of Robin's underwear, Kid immediately hanged up. He didn't go home to bring his stuff because Kasumi had told him it wasn't necessary and that he was fine with letting him borrow his clothes. After the limo picked them up (Yes, Robin is that rich), they headed inside Kasumi's home.

"Hey there, kids!" said Franky when he saw his son and Kid come out of the limo

"How was class today? Was it Super?!"

"Actually, Father, it was" answered Kasumi "By the way, I asked Kid's parents if he could stay over."

"Sure, that's fine" the cyborg answered "Kid's welcome here anytime!"

After talking a while longer with Kasumi's father, the 12 year old boys finally went inside. Robin was still busy having a conference meeting, so she wouldn't arrive home for a while longer. Entering Kasumi's room, Kid was surprised at what he saw. Not that he ever went in the boy's room; it was just that Kasumi was always doing some sort of experiment in there, so he always found something new and interesting. This time, there was a flower with its roots in all, floating on a clear cube container, that had tube-like wires in it that connected with a steel-black, cube-shaped machine.

"What is that?" asked Kid curiously

"My latest experiment" answered Kasumi "It's a new power generator I made. It can power up any machine for about a whole week"

Taking out a chip from the machine, Kasumi held it out to his friend

"I just place it on any form of technology and they are good and ready to go!" Kasumi answered

"Do you use it on yourself?" asked Kid

"Of course" Kasumi answered before showing him the chip that was embedded to his left arm.

"That's so cool!" Kid said "Did you get your dad to try it?"

"Yeah, I did" Kasumi said, scratching the back of his head nervously "But he said that he didn't need it. That his cola-based energy battery worked best for him…"

"I guess he thinks that cola is much more…Super!"

"Haha, yes indeed. He does see Cola as something Super"

After the three ate their meals, Kasumi and Kid went back inside Kasumi's room, where they played, talked, and practiced till they were puckered out. Robin was still busy at the office so she had to rent a hotel room. Franky and Kasumi told her goodnight through the phone and Robin told Kid that she hoped to see him next morning.

Changing into their pjamas, the boys turned off the lights and went to sleep.

"Good night, Kasumi"

"Good night, Kid"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm gonna stop here. Hope you guys enjoyed it so far. I'm going to warn ahead of time that my stories aren't going to be in any particular order, but I will put a heading at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't so exciting but I hope you guys enjoyed the persona of the kids. I'll introduce the others in the next chapter. Till then, bye!


End file.
